


With You, Now and Forever.

by iuam



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst from the past, M/M, Mentions of the passed on, fluff (??)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuam/pseuds/iuam
Summary: Silver and Kalim talks together late at night in the greenhouse, and they came up about family.( Theme: Family, No Magic AU )
Relationships: Silver/Kalim Al-Asim
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: TWST Rarepair Week





	With You, Now and Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> super duper ultra ssr new ur late for the first day holy shit anyways

The welkins now painted black, and blue, with tints a tint of purple; along with it were accompanied by tiny bits of jewels, called stars; sparkled all across the sky wherever you may look at, but the main attraction of the heavens, is the moon itself. Its non-rivaling brightness and grace was its charm; to Kalim, the moon reminded him of the nights he used to spend listening to his late mother’s stories and his much-lamented siblings’ noises and mutters. Now, he and his father were left; he always feels a bit lonely, as the catastrophe on that day took his mother and siblings away. On the other hand, to Silver; the moon made him reminiscent of the time his foster father found him, all alone in the midst of the woods. Even if Silver has founded his biological family alive, he never walked away from his beloved father’s arms. He will always stay put with him till death. 

Although both of them do have something in common with the moon’s presence, it was the moment where the two professed their emotions to each other, alone together beneath the moon’s elegance and underneath the moonlight’s gentleness, the cold breeze that lightly brushed their skin and made their hair flow like silk. The past is unforgettable, but it’s not always memorable.

"Kalim..."

A husky voice that charmed the white-haired man's ear, he who was sitting on the fountain rim. The water glowed like crystal, due to the moonlight coming from the glass ceiling above. He noticed that the sun-kissed man had no accessories on, nor his turban or his beloved earrings passed down from his late mother. 

"Oh? Hey Silver!"

He waved back to him, as he walked closer to the almond boy who sat on the fountain edge. 

"Kalim what are you doing here? It's midnight already, Didn’t I told you to not go out so late? What if you fai—" 

Kalim made a small smile and gently tugged Silver's shirt towards him, making their face close, nose brushing the others and slowly made their lips connect, using his other hand, he wrapped it around his husband’s neck. He can feel the warmth of it, of course, he likes—loved— it. Though it was just a quick kiss, a reassuring one for the other to know everything will and is alright, Silver sighed to his trick, making Kalim pull back. He patted the surface next to him, signaling Silver to sit beside him.

Silver took his seat and rests his head on the sultan's shoulder. He adjusts his head as he finds it quite uncomfortable, given their difference in height and shoulder width.

"Ah, my bad; seems like my shoulders aren't really too wide for your head to rest on huh?" His eyebrows frowned yet his voice was gentle as the calm rain. 

"Yeah, but I don't mind it at all really..." The silver-haired man admitted as his eyes began to feel heavy. He looked at the other’s hand overlapped on his left hand, he noticed that his lover’s ring finger was already occupied with their wedding ring.

‘And here I thought you were wearing no accessories...’ He sighed inside in relief, it was a sign Kalim is still doing and feeling well enough at the moment.

"Oh! I know, why don't you lay your head on my lap instead?" Kalim suggested to the dozed man, he pulled part of Silver's hair back to his ear and leaned onto his forehead for a gentle kiss.

" Y'know Kalim, if magic came to be a reality...what would you do?" 

Silver got curious, a world that functioned with magic? It would make life so much easier, in his opinion. The wonders magic can do is limitless, the ability to make the impossible possible; maybe magic can heal his sleeping problems, and maybe it can heal Kalim’s illness that has been haunting him since birth. Kalim put thought into his curious question, he wandered his eyes to all the flowers, fruits, and herbs that arranged inside the greenhouse.

‘Jasmines, Chrysanthemum, Lilies, Roses, Rosemaries, Coconuts, Pineapples, Kiwis, Strawberries. All of these were my siblings’ favorites...’

'A world that revolves and functions with magic...?'

Kalim looks up to the glass ceiling, up to the night sky, decorated with jewels known as stars and the moon itself. 

"Well, if magic came to be! I would like the magic to bring back my mother and siblings!" He smiled gently at Silver.

"I want to…spend time with them, love them, care for them, I want to make more unforgettable and cherishable memories that will make my life at ease."

Silver straightened his posture and his head, his purple eyes looked at his beloved's face, which was usually painted with the brightest smile there could be; now painted with the saddest smile you could see.

'We never knew that our 2010 summer could have been like that, your mother and siblings saved our lives; and now...'

“...we must live life to the fullest..."

His ruby eyes can be seen with the fresh blood that painted the sand back then, who knew that disaster made life more, painful. To Kalim, family is more important than anything, it may not be the same for others; but all his life, he loved his family and they loved him back, the waves of misunderstandings and the obstacles of difficulty, all of them were conquered. Yet this one obstacle, this wave; it made him more fragile, broken, brittle. He drowned in its pain.

Now, he's scared.

He's scared that the next time he becomes ignorant with bliss, his only father, may have death already inside their home. Who knows, Kalim's mind can't rest on the endless possibilities, his father said he will never leave his son alone, but how could he be so sure? Words aren't enough, actions aren't satisfying either, what Kalim wants are results. The results to his love, was it enough? His worries for them, was it known? His caring side, did it put them at ease? Was he enough for them to avoid disasters, or was it the who lacked?

These thoughts always overflow Kalim's mind, it's never-ending.

Silver wrapped his arms around Kalim's waist.

"Y'know, when Lilia first met you, he knew that I already found someone who motivates me. Who cares for me, and...”  
Silver reached Kalim's warm hands and held them, with much care, as if the moment he held them wrong, it would fall into pieces. He placed his lips on the top of his hand, giving Kalim's warm hands a taste of the cold yet soothing breeze of the night. A kiss that made Kalim know that whatever his feelings let out, someone will always be there to catch it.

“...who loves me." 

Silver now facing Kalim, his smile gentle and warm, that alone is enough to tell Kalim; that his own thoughts and feelings are enough. Sure, not for everyone, but there will always be someone. Even if their long gone and departed of this magic-less world, the only real magic we could give is our own emotions; and that will always be a part of them and to us. Silver's hands that hold his own hands, made him feel at ease.

'Is this what mother told me before? I, myself will be enough for being who I am to someone...?'

The tears started forming onto the edge of his ruby eyes, as he exhales; the tears dwelled down. Silver caressed his cheeks and wipes his tears, which looked like diamonds. Silver's gentle gaze, his calming tone, his careful movements, he would only show this side to him, to Kalim; because he is enough for him. He loves him, and so does his family. 

"Remember back when we were in high school; Lilia would invite you to my home for dinner every single night? And you would bring your father along as well..."

"Ahah! *sniffs* I do! Sometimes, we would go sing karaoke till dawn! Sebek would always go crying singing Once Upon A Dream too...!" 

"Ahaha! He still hasn’t changed one bit either, he still cries when he's super drunk..."

"Oh! And that one time all of us spent Christmas together? I can't believe your father gave Lilia an electric guitar! You have no idea how loud he plays that, no matter what time it is!"

"Ahaha! I remember you told me Malleus had enough about it and took the liberty to cut the strings…"

"It was a very pogger Malleus moment y'know?" 

"The time all of us spent together..."

"W-we're like one huge family! Me, dad, you, Lilia, Malleus and Sebek..." 

"We do, don't we..."

Silver caressed his beloved's cheek and plant a kiss on it, realizing how late it was when he found Kalim; he took a glance onto his watch and stood up from his seat. 

"It's already 1 am, c'mon our bed isn't going to sleep on itself y'know?" Silver grabbed Kalim's hand and proceeds to intertwine with it.

"Aha...well at least, we spent good quality time together yeah?" 

"Yeah, every time I'm with you is a good time, now c'monn noww, drag those feet and start walking, I'm getting sleepy..."

"Yes, yes dear."

**Author's Note:**

> omg you actually read this???? wow thank you very much for reading i love you okay bye <33


End file.
